Memories
by I Write Sins Not Tragidies
Summary: Eclare. Clare gets hurt at the beach, and when she wakes up at the hospital, she doesn't remember anything, even who Eli is. Will Eli, Ali, Adam, and everyone else help her remember? First chapter is just kind of a Proloug, so it's a little short.
1. Chapter 1

When she woke up, she noticed one thing; her hair was wet.

And then the machine beeping next to her.

And then the tube connected to her arm.

And, finally, that she was in a hospital room.

_Wait a minute… _She thinks, sitting up. _A _hospital _room?_

"You up?" A quiet voice asks, making her jump, and looks in the direction of the voice.

It was a guy, of all things. A guy dressed in all black, his dark brown eyes warm and comforting.

"Who are _you?" _She asks, backing away to the wall her hospital bed was next to, opposite of the boy's chair.

The guy raises his eyebrows. "What are you talking about?"

"I don't know who you are!" She exclaims, her eyes growing wide.

"Clare…" the boy starts, his eyebrows drawing together.

"Clare?" She looks around the room. "Who the hell is _Clare?"_

The guy leans on his knees, elbows propping him up. "You are!"

She digs throughout her mind, trying to remember anything.

"Clare…" The boy stands up, and puts one hand on hers. She notices it's warm. "I'm Eli. You're boyfriend."

Clare shakes her head. "Where _am _I?"

Eli chuckles silently and runs his hands through his dark-brown hair. "Please tell me this is some kind of joke."

She wants to say, _"Ha-ha, got you." _

But she can't.

And she didn't have to answer.

Because Eli knew, by the look on her face, the answer.

Clare Edwards didn't remember anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Eli looks at Clare, his eyes wide. She realizes she was wrong; his eyes are dark green.

"Oh, god." He sticks his hands in his hair, and begins pacing. "This is not good... They said you would be fine..."

Clare grips her thin blankets, a scared look pasted on her face. "What happened?" She asks quietly.

"We were at the beach." he answers, not looking at her and continuing to pace. "You, Adam, Ali, and I."

Clare raises her eyebrows, and starts shaking her head slowly. "Who?"

"Adam is our best friend, and Ali is yours. I'm not a fan of her, but..." he doesn't finish.

At that moment, two adults, a man and a woman, enter the room. It seemed like they just finished arguing, because the woman's eyes were bloodshot and puffy, and the man's face was red.

But their faces light up when they see Clare is awake.

They run toward the sophomore, wrapping their arms around her, the woman shaking, choking out silent sobs.

Clare just sits there stiffly, but Eli doesn't speak up.

When the woman and the man release her and look at her, their faces fall.

"Honey?" the woman asks, but Clare just looks at her with a blank face.

The man turns to Eli, who's mouth, at this point, was half-way open as if he was about to say something.

"What did you do to her?" The man asks the teen in a very loud voice, loud enough to be heard by patients on the other end of the wing. "No! Don't even answer that! You told her not to trust us, didn't you? That we did this to her?"

"Leave him alone!" Clare jumps out of her bed, the tube attached to her arm being left behind. She separates the two.

The man looks surprised. "Clare Diana Edwards, how dare you-"

"Who are you?" Clare interrupts, backing away.

The woman and man look at her as if she was crazy.

"What are you talking about, honey?" the woman asks, touching Clare's arm lightly. "We're your parents."

Clare looks at her with a scared expression.

Her so called father turns to Eli. "What's wrong with her?" he asks.

Eli shakes his head. "I really don't know. She just woke up, claiming she didn't know me."

"I'm still here, you know." Clare speaks up, crossing her arms.

Clare's mother places an arm around Clare, pulling her close, ignoring the fact that she's stiff as a board.

After a few minutes of silence, Eli speaks up, "I'll go get the doctor."

Mrs. Edwards shakes her head. "No, honey, I will." Just as she was about to exit the room, he turns to her ex-husband. "Randall?" she asks. "Are you coming?"

Mr. Edwards looked at Helen reluctantly, but then follows her out of the room.

Clare and Eli don't sit down or speak for a few moments, until Eli commands his girlfriend to lay down.

Clare shakes her head. "No. Not until you tell me what happened."

He sighs, and starts explaining the dreaded afternoon.

_"Have I ever mentioned how much you guys rock?" Clare asks excitedly, hugging Eli's neck._

_"Not enough, no." Ali comments, grinning. She was glad Clare liked coming to the beach so much; it was a great way for her best friend to forget about her parents, and for Ali herself to work on her suntan._

_Clare squeals excitedly. "I'm going in the water!" she informs them, running toward the bay, a little too fast._

_When Eli sees how fast his girlfriend was sprinting, he yells out to her, "Clare, slow down!" _

_But Clare didn't hear him. And, within seconds, the sand seems to have come out from underneath her, and she falls back, too quickly to be able to catch herself._

_Ali, Eli, and Adam chuckle when they see she fell. They thought she would jump back up, like she usually does when she falls._

_But after a few seconds, when she doesn't get back on her feet, they sense something was wrong._

_The race down to where the sophomore was laying, and see that she's unconsious._

_"Ah, shit." Eli mutters to himself, laying a towel underneath Clare's head. "Clare... Clare, common, wake up..."_

Clare looks at Eli with tears in her eyes. "This all happened _yesterday?"_

He nods. "Uh-huh. You hit your head pretty hard. Hard enough, I guess, to wipe your memory."

She begins to sob, and dives into Eli's arms.

"Shh, it's okay..." he murmurs, resting his chin on top of her auburn curls.

"I'm scared, Eli..." Clare confesses in-between sobs.

He nods. "Me, too, Clare." He answers, patting her back. "Me too."

**Omigod. Went ice skating with my two friends yesterday and we saw the younger version of Adam. He had the hair, the beanie, the hoodie, the jeans, EVERYTHING! He even kind of looked like a girl! ANd he was holding hands with a a curly-haired brunnette that looked a heck of a lot like Fiona :-) We were following him (descretly) the whole time. It was pretty kick-ass.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, I feel like a big stupid butt for not updating in a millennium. But... Here I am. *smiles meekly***

**Oh, and I'm pissed off at Holly J for breaking up with Sav. And Eli is scaring the living shit out of me.**

**Oh, and ONE more thing! This story takes place in early June, before Senior year for Eli, and before Junior year for Ali, Adam, and Clare.**

**Disclaimer: Honestly, I don't know who owns Degrassi, but it sure as hell isn't me.**

Eli and Clare stay there for a moment, embracing, until a voice speaks, and the sound of heels ring through the room.

"Okay, Eli." Ali starts. "You and Clare are my adoptive siblings, and Clare is dying, make sure you-" she notices Clare was, in fact, not dead. "Clare!" she cries, running forward to give Clare a hug, but Eli holds her back. "Uh, what are you doing?" Ali asks, trying to break free.

"Clare..." Eli takes Clare's hand with his free hand. "This is Ali."

"What's going on?" Ali presses, not continuing to struggle.

"There's something wrong with her memory." He whispers.

Clare takes a deep breath, laying back on the hospital bed. She suddenly feels very dizzy.

"Uh..." Ali sits on the edge of the bed. "Hey, Clare. Yeah, like Eli said, I'm Ali." she looks up at Eli, as if to say, "I can keep talking, right?" Eli nods at her to continue. "Uh, I'm one of your best friends."

"Clare Edwards?" a tall women in a white lap coat walks in, her dark brown hair pulled back in a pony-tail. Clare's parents follow behind the doctor. "I'm Dr. Ceysa. I hear there's something wrong with your memory."

"What's wrong with her?" Mrs. Edwards exclaims.

"Well, I'm assuming she has a mild case of amnesia." She gets in Clare's face. "Clare, honey, do you remember anything?"

Clare shakes her head, yet to speak.

The doctor frowns. "Really? Huh, this may be a little more serious than I thought." Dr. Ceysa motions for Ali to hop off the bed. She does so, and the doctor takes her place. "How do you feel, Clare?"

"Tired." Clare answers. "And thirsty. And my head hurts." Clare winces as her head pounds. "A lot."

Dr. Ceysa smiles a bit. "Well, you just got amnesia." She lays a comforting hand on Clare's shoulder. "It makes sense. How about we get you some water, and then you take a nap."

"When can I bring her home?" Mrs. Edwards presses.

"You?" Mr. Edwards roars. "It's my week with her!"

"Oh, no!" Mrs. Edwards cries. "That was last week! It's Sunday today, in case you haven't noticed! You stay at the condo this week!"

"Stop!" Dr. Ceysa screams. "You're daughter has friggin' amnesia, and you two are fighting over who gets her?" She turns to Mrs. Edwards. "You can't take her home until tomorrow afternoon. We want to make sure nothing's seriously wrong with her. In the meantime, do you know if she has a diary?" they all shake their heads. "Uh, okay, a yearbook or pictures and stuff, just to help her know who everyone is."

"I have my laptop." Ali announces, displaying a gray laptop bag. "There are tons of pictures on that."

"I can run home and grab her yearbook." Mr. Edwards says, grabbing his suede coat from a chair, and exiting the room.

Ali rests her laptop on her arm, flipping it open. Clare thought it looked very pretty; multiple butterflies danced along the cover.

Ali clicks on a folder labeled "Pictures". It opens up within moments, and she chooses one. She then turns it to Clare. It was six children; in the back was Clare standing awkwardly next to a tall, smug looking boy, Ali next to a tall, nervous looking boy, and a blond girl, with sad look on her face. In the front row was an angry looking Eli and a smaller boy, wearing a beanie and had freckles and slightly girlish features. The girls were all wearing dresses, and the guys... Well, more dressier stuff.

"This is from Vegas Night." Ali explains, rolling her eyes. "The dance that ruined Degrassi." she points to the boy next to her in the photo. "That's Drew, my ex-boyfriend. He had oral sex with Bianca the afternoon of that dance, and lied about it." she points to the boy next to Clare. "That's Fitz. He tried stabbing Eli at that dance, went to jail for it, and started stalking you after he got out. He was your date to Vegas Night, as a sort of... Blackmail to Eli." Ali then points to the sad-looking blond. "That's Jenna. She's pregnant. Actually, she's due any day now." Ali grins a little brighter. "It's gonna be a boy." She points to the girlish-looking boy next to Eli. "That's Adam. You're probably wondering why he looks... Well, girlish. He's transgendered. Born Gracie, now an Adam."

Clare nods, and clutches her stomach. It feels strange, as if she was about to-

She bends over, putting her face to a nearby trash can, and throwing up her guts. She wasn't sure why she puked, but now she feels like crap.

Ali pats her back. God, if only they knew this would happen when they took her to the beach.


End file.
